Couples Therapy
by MoonlightRainbow
Summary: Our favorite couples from MGLN, Mai HiME, Kannazuki no Miko, and Hayate x Blade encounter their most dangerous enemy yet... Couples therapy? Featuring NanohaxFate, ShizuruxNatsuki, ChikanexHimeko, HitsugixShizuku and a brief appearance by another idiot couple. One-shot


**Couples Therapy**

Session 1: Dom/Sub?

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

**A/N:** Okay I need to get rid of this story so I can work on my other ones. I don't know what to say about this story other than I hope you enjoy this random tale that popped into my head. I love Hayate x Blade and feel like it doesn't get enough love. Sorry Lance, Lily, and Fate Testarossa19 promise I'm still working on 'The Right Kind of Wrong'. Oh, and I used adult form Reinforce in here. Couldn't select all the categories I wanted so pass this on! Thanks and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN, Mai Hime, Hayate x Blade, Kannazuki no Miko nor its lovely characters.

* * *

"Welcome, everyone." A brunette woman of short stature surveys the small circle of four couples. "Thank you for coming tonight. My name is Hayate Yagami. Ms. Gracia apologizes for her absence. She's feeling a little under the weather. But I assure you I'm just as qualified, if not more so." The last part is barely audible and heard only by slightly older woman with dark grey hair sitting behind Hayate.

"Though I haven't had any official training as a counselor. I pride myself on successfully balancing the many women in my life. I've also ran an unofficial counseling service for my subordinates. My fellow comrades," she nods to a golden blonde and an auburn haired woman on her left, "can attest that it was a huge success." Said couple share a look and inconspicuously shake their heads. Hayate takes no heed of their disagreement and continues, "All you need to know is I have at least 10 years of quality experience with women."

Some couples nod, while a few sets of eyes narrow on the suspicious innocent looking woman. "But enough about me. This session is all about you. I trust everyone read and signed the liability and privacy waivers. I'd just like to remind everyone that everything said in this room STAYS IN THIS ROOM." Hayate enunciates each word with a unnerving glare. Despite her intimidating tone and the military skit suit she is wears, no one is particularly perturbed by the underlying threat. Abruptly, the brunette perks up and smiles warmly at the group. "Since this is the first meeting of the year why don't we all introduce ourselves."

The short director adds, "I'd like everyone to state your name and say one thing you love about your partner. Okay, any volunteers." Hayate offers two seconds of silence then turns to her 'comrades'. "Nanoha why don't you start."

Said woman is thrown by the sudden push, but easily composes herself after an encouraging nod from the blonde beside her. "Thank you, Hayate. Hi everyone, my name is Nanoha Takamachi and I work as an... instructor. I can't say what I love the most about Fate-chan because I love everything about her," Nanoha's blue eyes find her beloved's dark red ones. "But if I had to choose one thing, it would have to be her selfless ways. She gives everything to save others and always has open arms for..."

"Okay," Hayate cuts off her friend, "Fate." She looks expectantly at the blonde who has fallen into a daze. "Fate." The self-proclaimed counselor says a bit more sternly.

Finally, the golden blonde clears her throat and guides her eyes to the rest of the group. "Hello, I'm Fate Harlaown and I'm an," she casts a quick glance at Hayate who nods, "enforcer." There's a few looks of intrigue and a few of suspicion, but Fate continues, "If I'm forced to choose, then I love how passionate Nanoha is about her work, her students," Nanoha visibly relaxes under Fate's warm ruby gaze, "and her family."

Hayate shakes her head at the cute scene. There's an 'aw' and a few smiles sent the couple's way. However, an ash blonde rolls her eyes and mumbles under her breath to the honey blonde next to her, "They're giving me cavities."

The other blonde nods and adds, "How nauseatingly adorable." Emerald eyes narrow on the woman sitting to her left. The honey blonde plasters on a fake smile to conceal her comment.

"I'll go next." A stern voice announces much to her companion's surprise.

"Eh, Chi-." The woman with long midnight blue tresses ignores her partner's squeak.

She smooths out the non-existent wrinkles of her white sundress, then starts, "I'm Chikane Himemiya. I am a pianist and student at Mahoroba University." The gentle yet firm strength of the woman's tone draws the attention of the group. "Himeko has the warmest soul of anyone I have ever met. She is the sun to me."

The meek, dark blonde melts under Chikane's intense gaze of love and admiration. Himeko's cheeks flush as her girlfriend's stare does not lessen.

The ash blonde rolls her eyes and recrosses her legs. Her grey eyes meet the wine red one's of the honey blonde. They share a nod and the red eyed woman whispers their shared thoughts, "Does not take much to get under that skirt."

Deep green eyes flare at the comment of her partner, "Shizuru!"

"Kaicho." A woman with a headband reprimands from behind the other blonde.

Both commentators shrug off their discipline and continue to listen with wicked smiles.

The rest of the group ignores or does not notice the small scene. Himeko composes herself and starts in a high, uncertain voice, "I-I'm Himeko Kurusugawa. I'm a photography student at Mahoroba University." Chikane takes a hold of Himeko's fidgeting fingers. The shy woman suddenly beams with confidence from the small gesture, "I love how kind Chikane-chan is. She would do anything to make me happy even if it meant giving up her own happiness." Blue eyes fill with a loving warmth as they gaze back into misty purple.

"I feel a trend brewing..." Shizuru whispers.

Her partner in crime replies, "Allow me dear cousin, to slice into this sweet cancerous lesbian love fest."

"The floor is yours, Sugi-chan."

"We'll go next." The grey eyed woman announces, causing the woman standing behind her to pale. "I am Hitsugi Amachi." Her piercing gaze intensifies as if she has flipped the switch on her confidence. The straight-backed posture becomes more rigid as an arrogant smirk rises to the woman's face. "I am the headmaster and owner of Tenchi Academy. I also hold the position of receptionist, principal, vice-principal, swordsman, knight, champion of justice, student, teacher..."

A throat clears behind her, interrupting her list of titles. "Shizuku, how rude. I am merely informing the common folk of the greatness they are in the presence of."

Shizuku sighs, then adjust her white headband as Hitsugi continues. "Now where was I- oh yes. Though my dear Shizuku knows well how to ring my bell." Though her face remains unchanging in its indifferent appearance, the underlying sensual tone is not lost on the group. Shizuru smirks, while her green-eyed partner blushes along with Himeko. The refined Chikane appears unfazed though the glint in her eyes suggests her amusement. Fate frowns in confusion until Nanoha whispers into her ear causing a rosy blush to climb up her pale neck.

"And I truly do enjoy it. I'd have to say my favorite thing about about Shizuku besides her heavenly legs." Hitsugi shrugs, "I'm unashamed to admit, I am often distracted by those sexy legs as she goes about her idiot way." The ash blonde rests her chin on her fist in a thinking pose, "Though that hardly compares to how hot I get when they quiver beneath my grip as I dip into the heaven between them to drink that sweet ambrosia." A hard thump is heard behind the grinning Hitsugi. Overwhelming embarrassment causes Shizuku to faint, creating a chorus of 'oh my' and 'oh no'-s among the group. "She lasted longer than I thought," Hitsugi admits to Shizuru.

"You two are horrible together." Shizuru's companion reprimands as she aides a disoriented Shizuku into a sitting position on the floor.

"Well, I guess we'll go while Miyamoto-san catches her breath."

Emerald eyes widen and the young woman ceases any effort to stand with her still-blushing companion. "Oh God."

"Oh Natsuki, fear not. I have only good things to say."

Said woman shakes her head in horror. "Let's just stay here," she mumbles to Shizuku, who eagerly agrees.

"Good evening everyone, I am Shizuru Fujino. Like my cousin," Shizuru nods to Hitsugi. She exudes the same regal and confident air as her esteemed family member, "I possess a board number of talents and titles. I am heir apparent to the Fujino clan. I attend Tokyo University, where I am an economics/business management double major.

"Chikane-chan, I suddenly feel insignificant." Himeko admits to an indifferent Chikane.

The pianist shrugs, "Don't. We are sword priestesses of the Sun and Moon. They wouldn't be here without us."

"But I am hardly anything special compared to my Nat-su-ki." Said woman turns several shades redder. "There's so many things about my sweet Natsuki I love. It is quite difficult to select one trait I find the most precious. There is her amazing capacity for forgiveness that I have been only so fortunate to receive." Natsuki breathes a sigh of relief until her girlfriend continues, "Or that icy glare she wears to ward off others, which," she pauses, "only serves to turn me on." Emerald orbs again fill with fear and Natsuki's throat constricts, "Or that absolutely adorable full body blush she gets when I tease her, especially with my mouth."

A second thump echoes through the room as another victim faints.

"It's true of any form, verbal or not." The two cousins bump fists. Their easy smiles and calm facades never changing despite their blush inducing words.

The room remains silent as the two blondes finally decide to aid their girlfriends back into their chairs.

Hayate ponders how exactly to break the awkward tension in the room. She is saved when Shizuku speaks up, "I'll go now." She sends a quick glare in Hitsugi's direction, to which the headmaster shrugs innocently. "I am Shizuku Miyamoto. I serve as Hitsugi's assistant and sister-in-arms." Uncertain of her next words, she pauses to smooth her white skirt and crosses her legs. "Sometimes, like now, I do not know why I love this intolerable devil woman." This only gains a smirk from Hitsugi. "She is a stubborn, reckless, insane, and idiotic." Shizuku sighs, dispelling her frustration, "But she is also beautiful and incredibly driven. I love and admire her ability to overcome adversity and can only hope to be as strong as her."

Hitsugi bows her head to hide a genuine smile then resumes her confident expression. A grin pulls at Shizuru's lips at her cousin's slight break in defense. The group's attention then shifts to the remaining participant.

Nervous, the blue haired woman musters her courage... and frustration with her girlfriend. "Hi, I'm Natsuki Kuga. I'm a senior at Fuuka Academy." Natsuki glares coldly at Shizuru, then recalls her girlfriend's confession and blushes. Staring at the floor she starts again, "Shizuru is a pervert. She is mean and incredibly headstrong... like a mule." The honey blonde raises an eyebrow at the description. "She is also elegant, kind, and wise. I love the way she loves me. With passion, pride, and patience."

Shizuru ducks her head to hide the slight blush blossoming beneath her cream colored skin. The other couples shake their head at the two odd duos, unsurprised that they are in couples therapy.

"Thank you, Natsuki." Hayate tries to move past the strangeness introduced by those two couples , "So now that we've all introduced ourselves, let's move on to today's topic." She pauses for meaningful dramatic effect. "Dominate and submissive roles." Fate rolls her eyes and covers her eyes with her hand. Nanoha shakes her head and rubs her girlfriend's back. "Okay, let's do this. I'd like everyone to evaluate their roles in the relationship. Please close your eyes and raise your hand when I say a role."

Hayate gives them time then says, "Dominate." Himeko, Chikane, Hitsugi, Shizuru, and Natsuki raise their hands. "Interesting," Hayate observes, "please leave your hands up and open your eyes."

Everyone is genuinely surprised by outcome except for Hitsugi and Shizuku. "Alright let's start with you, Himeko. You've both raised your hands. Why do feel like your the dominate one in the relationship?"

"I-I don't think I..." She glances at Chikane, who is listening attentively. She stares at the off-white linoleum floor and starts again, "We usually make decisions together. Chikane is more decisive and when I can't decide she does." Hayate frowns. It doesn't sound like Himeko is the dominate role at all. "In fact, she asked me out first. She always asks my opinion, of course." A blush crawls up Himeko's neck and Shizuru leans forward intrigued by the tiny blonde's next words. Chikane frowns at Himeko's hesitance. "But-but she-she hesitates when," Himeko swallows her nerves and slams her eyelids shut, "I always have to make the first move!"

"Oh, this just got good." Hitsugi whispers to Shizuku, who slaps her knee.

The confession breaks the dam of nerves and suddenly Himeko forsakes any filters. "I know she wants me, sexually, I mean. I can see it in her eyes. But when we kiss she always hesitates. I always have to go the other 90%. And just when she starts to take it further she stops. When we're having sex she always asks for permission. Sometimes I'm so turned on and then she stops like I burned her. I mean I love when we make love and she's so gentle and sweet with me. But-but sometimes-sometimes I just want her to push me against a wall and ravage me!"

"Oh my God." Nanoha whispers. Everyone appears to be in equal states of shock and awe.

Natsuki curls her hands into fists and pushes against her thighs. "Me too!" Himeko, who is currently in a state of intense embarrassment looks up. "I feel the same way. Shizuru always makes jokes and says all these sexual innuendos, but when we're making out and its starting to-you know-get serious." She whispers the last part. "She always backs off and makes excuses not to continue. I always feel like I'm forcing her to have sex with me. And before she-she," a deep red blush fills Natsuki's cheeks, "touches me, she hesitates." Natsuki shakes her head and avoids the wine-red gaze fixed on her, "Sometimes I don't want to make love. I just want her to rip off my clothes and have her way with me like she says but never does." The huff of frustration effectively ends the rant.

Hayate suddenly feels like she lost control of the situation. "Okay. Thank you both for sharing. I see there's a lot strong emotions..."

"I can't help it!" The counselor is interrupted by a sudden outburst by Shizuru. The ever calm blonde breaks the facade and covers her face with both hands, "You freaked out the first time you found out I had feelings for you. You slapped me. I'm always worried you're going to change your mind if I do something wrong. I know I was in a different state of mind when I kissed you as you slept and laid with you when you were sick. I still feel guilty. And you're rejection still stings. I feel like if I push too much or ask too much or WANT too much you'll leave me. I'm scared." Shizuru pants as she recovers from the confession.

"Same here." Himeko turns her purple gaze on her lover. "I'm scared that you'll freak out and push me away. I'm terrified that I'll hurt you or scare you. When I stole your virginity in our last life I wanted you to hate me. But now I'm terrified I'll touch you the wrong way then you'll remember how disgusted you were with me. How disgusting my actions were. I'm disgusted with myself!"

Hitsugi cocks an eyebrow and whispers to Shizuku. "And they thought I was bad."

"Wow, she's worse than me." Shizuru comments to Natsuki.

Natsuki shakes her head and fixes her gaze to Shizuru's. "I forgave you for all of that. And you always tried to protect me. I just wasn't ready to accept your feelings yet. But I have." The blue haired girl looks down before connecting her eyes with Shizuru's gaze again. "I love you and I want you." She leans forward ignoring the stares and plants a firm kiss on Shizuru's lips.

Meanwhile, Himeko takes Chikane's hands into her own, cradling them with the utmost care. "I love you, forever. You know that. No matter how many lives we live, how many mistakes we make, or how many wrongs we commit against each other. I will always love you. I will always forgive you. I've killed you and you've killed me."

Hayate's eyes widen. She definitely would break her silence and tell Carim about what an awesome session she missed. And tell her how whack these women are.

Nanoha frowns then shares a disbelieving look with Fate.

Hitsugi cocks an eyebrow at the duo, "Who let these crackpots in?" For the question she receives an elbow to the ribs from Shizuku.

"Its all in the past. I forgive you, so please forgive yourself. I love you and want you, badly." Himeko ignores her embarrassment, focusing her attention on her beloved.

"I do. I want you, all the time." Chikane squeezes Himeko's hands in her own. "I love you. I won't hesitate anymore. We'll do it all the time, whenever, wherever." Himeko brightens at the words. Chikane wraps a hand around the back of Himeko's neck and pulls the smaller woman into a deep, passionate kiss. She thrusts her tongue into the smaller woman's waiting mouth, robbing Himeko of her thoughts and air.

The counselor quickly clears her throat to no response. She tries again, this time with success. "I appreciate everyone's enthusiasm, but let's try to control our new found desires."

Chikane leans down to whisper into Himeko's ear, "I'll show you bad when we get home... if we make it there." The pianist returns to her indifferent facade as Himeko turns flush at Chikane's side.

Shizuru regains her composure. Her patented poker face in place. The emerald eyed high schooler begins to feel as if she has let the lion off its leash when Shizuru's fingers start to massage the inside of her thigh.

"Now that we've all calmed down, let's return to the topic at hand. Hitsugi you raised your hand, Shizuku do you have anything you'd like to share on that."

Said girl purses her lips and frowns. "She is more dominate in our relationship, but she always takes my concerns into consideration. Hitsugi has always encouraged me to make my own decisions."

"And in the bedroom?" Shizuku blushes and casts her eyes downward.

Hitsugi smirks, "I encourage her to take control in there too. I like it like that. She's like tiger beneath the sheets. She'll creep up from behind and..."

"Hitsugi!" Shizuku shrieks and covers her girlfriend's mouth with her hand. "Stop."

Hitsugi nods, but as soon as Shizuku removes her hand she grins, "I don't know. I change my stance. She is more dominate."

"Be a lady in the streets-" Shizuru says under her breath.

The headmaster catches on, "And a freak in the sheets."

Simultaneously, both blondes are slapped on the back of their heads by their girlfriends. Both leisurely smile, showing no signs of apology.

Hayate hides her smile and whispers to the woman taking notes behind her, "Rein, make sure you record that one."

The grey haired woman in black skirt suit crosses her arms over her ample chest. "Why don't you get another woman from your harem to do it?"

"I'm sorry." Hayate pouts, "Rein, you're my only girl. I promise." Rein rolls her eyes at the puppy dog expression, pleading for her forgiveness.

"We'll talk about this when we get home." The taller woman says with finality.

Hayate sighs, "Yes, ma'am."

Nanoha chuckles, "Whipped."

Hayate clears her throat to regain her authority of the room, "What about you Fate? Nanoha? Any confessions, concerns."

"No." They reply unison.

"No imbalances of power. Nothing?"

Both ponder the question, then shake their heads. "No, we make decisions together. Sometimes we fight about them, but eventually we talk about it. I'm always concerned about her safety," Fate confesses to everyone, "But she let's me make my own decisions, so I have to respect her choices."

Nanoha smiles, "Yeah. I love Fate-chan just the way she is. I would never want to control her or make her feel like I'm trying to control our relationship. We work on it together. It's a lot of work, but being with Fate-chan is definitely worth it."

"Geez, what are these two?" Shizuru asks Hitsugi, to which her cousin shakes her head.

Chikane whispers to an equally impressed Himeko, "One them is definitely not human. Has to be."

"There's something odd and magical going on there." Natsuki tells Shizuru, who nods her head in agreement.

Then Fate frowns, "Well, there was that time I wanted to you and you turned me down. So I thought you didn't want me. I did feel a little nervous about asking after that."

The group suddenly shows interest.

Nanoha thinks about it and then smiles, "You came onto me at work. So I told you no. But I found you at lunch and we did it in the closet cause I wanted you too. It was two weeks since I last saw her." She looks helplessly at Hayate, "I couldn't help it."

"True." Fate turns to everyone, "Never mind."

Hayate rolls her eyes, "I hope this behavior hasn't continued at work." Both women blush and stare at the very intriguing floor and ceiling. These two always appear completely professional at work. They keep their interaction professional. Now she finds out their platonic facade is because they were humping like bunnies in the closet during breaks.

Rein huffs her disbelief of Hayate's reprimand, "Please, you're one to talk."

Suddenly, the whole room is looking at her with curious eyes.

"I work at work." Hayate quickly covers. Shizuru cocks an eyebrow at the woman she labeled 'innocent'.

"Oh, you work it alright." Rein says with a devilish smirk. Hayate blushes and looks the complete opposite of the confident commander she previously was.

Hayate takes a deep breath to reign in her reserve. "Anyways, this has been a productive session and-"

There is a thundering up the staircase and everyone turns their attention to the doorway. The thundering steps are abruptly given a voice as a woman yells out, "I swear, that stupid little shrimp dragging me into her problems again. They need to keep track of these Dandelion kids."

Another softer, feminine voice joins in, "Don't act like you aren't concerned, Akira. Kurogane didn't force you to help her look for the child."

There's a moment of silence, then the rougher voice again echoes up the stairs. "Your source better be right about this place, Sae. That room!" The door slams open and a girl with spiky black hair burst inside. Her anger fades into confusion as she looks around the room of equally confused occupants.

Hitsugi places her cell phone to her ear, "Sensei has arrived. Mission complete, Kurogane. Good job."

A sense of dread seeps into Akira's veins as Sae's hand wraps around her bicep. "Thank you for your assistance, Kaicho." Sae says with the utmost sweetness, despite her partner's horror stricken eyes.

Hayate looks at her schedule and then at the couple, "Akira Mikado and Sae Inori, the seven o'clock private session?"

"Yes." Sae answers for the both of them.

"Sae, what's going on?" Akira asks in a whisper. She is tempted to use the wooden katana at her side issued to her by that lying shrimp.

Sae smiles graciously and says simply, "Couples therapy."

"But we're... you know... erm... not a couple."

"Precisely." Akira shrinks at the side of her 'friend'.

Hayate checks them off for attendance and turns to the other group. "Thank you everyone for your attendance. I hope you'll join us again next week. Please R.S.V.P by next week Tuesday. I feel we all made spectacular progress." Hayate smiles as everyone gathers their belongings to leave.

"Take care. And remember to keep those lines of communication open. Just like Dory said, just keep talking, just keep talking." Everyone bid their goodnights and left the room one-by-one.

Chikane places her hand on the small of Himeko's back. Her warm breath caresseing the smaller woman's neck, "The time for talk is over." Himeko blushes as they pick up the pace.

Shizuru settles behind Natsuki on her Ducati, "Call Mai and tell her you're sick." Natsuki frowns at her in confusion. Shizuru's voice drops into a sensual caress, "You're not going to make it to school tomorrow." Emerald eyes widen and the biker shoves on her helmet to hide her blush. Shizuru revels in the blush and wraps her arms around Natsuki's waist after putting on her own helmet. She held on tight as Natsuki broke several laws on their way back to Shizuru's apartment.

Hitsugi sighs in the back seat of the Cadillac, "I'm sorry for legs thing and the sheets thing. Shizuku?"

Said woman crosses her arms over her chest and looks out the window. After a few moments of silence, she finally says, "You're going to make up for it when we get home." Hitsugi grins as Shizuku's hand tightly grips her thigh. Fighting is awesome for her sex life.

Fate opens the passenger side door of the black sports car for Nanoha. The blue eyed woman gives her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips before getting in. Fate settles into the driver seat when Nanoha says, "I guess we have to stop- you know- at work." Fate pouts and blue eyes melt, "Never mind, bad idea. She doesn't know about the secret room in the library." The blonde smiles brilliantly as she intertwines their fingers.

Back in the room Hayate seats her private session. "How long have you been together?" She asks the non-statue-like half of the duo.

"We're not- officially together."

"I see." She grins at the both of them. "We want to fix that?" Hayate asks Sae, who nods. Her grin broadens, "Okay. Let's have some fun."

* * *

**A/N: **If only everyone left couples therapy happy and horny. haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
